Tales of Konoha
by annecrystal
Summary: Major OCness.ALLx? Have you ever missed those humorous love stories or the humors of the just plain Naruto episode? DIfferent stories and chapters which hold a connection to the Naruto series!
1. OCs must read !

**INFORMATION FORM**

ok for those people who need a better way of making an OC just use this as an idea thingy. Look below

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Village:

Type of Nin: (ex. medical ninja)

About Me:

**Don't make it too long just the same as the ones on the Intro should do it. **


	2. INTRO

**A/N: **Okay guys. This is a fanfic with major OCness. Maybe some SasukexOC and NarutoxOC OCxOC ?x? whatever comes in mind. NO FLAMES PLEASE! All OCs Welcomed! JOIN THE HYUUGA CLUB. (You don't have to be an actual Hyuuga. Its just the name of the club...duh!) Just review and message me your OC and I'll be sure to write about them if you write about mines! I ALSO NEED NEW IDEAS FOR OTHER TALES OF KONOHA! Please R&R.

Tales of Konoha

INTRO:

Meet the OCs

It was an average morning in the village of Konoha. And all the ninja were gathered up, having a peaceful picnic. Just chilling out. And having absolutely no worries. That is, until now...

**Senshei Hyuuga**: The new addition to the Konoha group. An all powerful warrior. She may seem blunt at times. Oh...alright all times. She is the young sister of Neji, she is one feisty ninja.with the same attitude of her brother and Sasuke. Anti-social and arrogant. She has a really boyish and agressive like attitude. So if you mess with this chick, your are in for a thousand years of true death...heheheh. Especially Sakura Haruno. She will beat the shit out of her for no reason. The two just HATE each other. Her slight crushes she won't say, but are totally obvious to the naked eye. She can't help that their hott, okay? It's just the way they're born! JEEZ! A-AHEM! Moving along...

**Yuki Sakamoto**: Who's ever heard of no pain no gain? A girl who is really ghetto and proud of it! A girl with a gun and is not afraid to use it. I mean she is crazy as hell! Don't even make her laugh, because the only key to her laughter is your pain. And the only key to her heart...is pure Gaara. Yes and Sasori, but let's get back to the subject, okay?

**Tachibana Asuka**: Okay I kinda stole this guy from S-CRY-Ed. But I can't help it! This guy is as hott as hell! Even when he's three years younger! Okay you all. Don't get mad...but, this one's taken. His heart has been so called 'sprited away' by Senshei. He can't stop thinking about her! His heart pounds at the thought of her. He isn't one of your average playboys. A great guy with an ectremely kind heart. He also has the ability to turn his chakra into an Eternity Eight. A group of balls made to form an all powerful shinobi weapon.

**Rei**: A true reliable friend. With best friend Yuki, she is unstoppable. Although the two are rivals because of their extreme love towards Gaara, they have much in common than ever before. Gorgeous but stupid. But hell, she can't help it! She's mainly the same as Yuki but has black hair instead of brown. Her major crushes Neji and Sasori.

**Kaze**: A shinobi from the Village of Sand. She doesn't really talk much, but she is one of the smartest ninja you will ever meet. Yes, even smarter than Sakura. Even Rock Lee is hitting on her, and maybe this time she'll say...yes! Her technique is using her chakra and turning it into powerful wind energy. A very powerful technique, usually dominant over water. But weak against rock.

**Mizuki**: A shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Rain. Her power is...you guessed it. Water! She can use all water around her, even the moisture from the early morning's dew, and turn it into a massive monsoon. Or maybe even a tsunami if she wanted. A smart average girl, with a very kind heart. She doesn't really believe in violence, but she will use it if truly neccesary.

**Hono Uzumaki**: The very, fashionable girl of the OCs. Her so called older brother (by like two years!) Naruto. Just because the two have the same coensidentally have the same last name, doen't neccesaraly make them related. Hono has the power of pure fire. Which explains her fiery red hair. Her love of Kakashi burns like crazy. She doesn't really _know_ how to fight mentally, but enraging her gets her really fired up. Mess with this baby, and your toast. LITTERALY!

**Tochi Okamizaka**: And last, is Tochi. This is just her nickname. Her real name is Tochikyu. Yes, her poer is rocks. A ninja from the Hidden Rock Village, she doesn't really care whether she bends the rules a little. So as long as she doesn't get caught. But she will rarely does. A rebel, and shinobi. She is the rebelious imature one of the whole thing. Yes quite like Nsruto, yet complete opposites. She doesn't annoy people, she just tends to lead them into some extreme mischeif and a whole lot of adventure. She is so unpredictable, that their are only five words that describe her. Determined, Trustworthy, Loyal, Rebellious, and Athletic. Her secret crush is Kiba.

**INTRODUCING...**

**Kaya Sony**: A shinobi from the village of grass (or whatever). He special abilities pertain to earth and its creatures. Along with her calm and personality, she also has a fondess of water. She has short dark brown hair with lighter brown streaks. She always wears her head band on her arm and wears a dark green kimono. She's usually found lieing down by the riverbed. She rarely trains but is quite skilled in her taijutsu! --by Harvestmoonfan24

**OTHER OCs WELCOMED! MAKE SURE NOT TO MAKE THOSE MARY-SUES THOUGH OKAY? AND NO SAKURA TRIBUTES EITHER!**

**P.S. For those who make OCs. All your characters will appear in this chapter ONLY. So be sure to check for further updates!**


	3. Author's Note

ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!

For all who need to know, this _is_ a SasuHina HinaSasu fic. It will have short stories having end up with my OCs trying to get Sasuke and Hinata together! And I hope you all are happy...you've just made me ruin the whole thing with a spoiler. Yall suck! Anyways. yea. I'm still asking for more OCs! Please! I need more for the first chapter where all the ninja in my TALES OF KONOHA meet for the very first times since like ever! And pleasse go easy on me. This is my first fanfic that actually includes all the characters of NARUTO!

--Hyuuga Senshei

P.S. I'm still asking for more OCs. Remember the rules...NO SAKURA BASED CHARACTERS! ONLY SAKURA BASHERS ALLOWED! SORRY TO OFFEND ANYONE. I JUST HATE SAKURA.


End file.
